


Warten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Frau Haller warten ...





	Warten

Thiel zuckte zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Für ungefähr zehn Minuten war er tatsächlich auf diesem unbequemen Stuhl eingeschlafen, wie ihm ein Blick auf die große Wanduhr schräg gegenüber verriet. Irgendein schriller, ekelhafter Ton hatte ihn geweckt, und nun raste sein Herz wie verrückt.

„Möchten Sie auch einen Kaffee?“, fragte Frau Haller. Ihre Stimme war leise, hatte keine Kraft. Ihren Augen waren gerötet vom vielen Weinen. Müde sah sie aus, sehr müde.

Er nickte. Appetit verspürte er nicht, aber ein Kaffee als kleine Stärkung wäre vielleicht nicht ganz verkehrt.

Frau Haller und er hatten kaum mehr als vier bis fünf Sätze miteinander gesprochen, seit sie hier zusammen saßen. Er hätte auch nicht so wirklich gewusst, worüber sie reden sollten.  
Klar, sie könnten sich darüber unterhielten, ob _er_ es wohl schaffen würde oder ob ... Er schloss schnell die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Es war schmerzhaft genug, daran zu denken, dass _er_ vielleicht nicht überleben würde, dass sie vielleicht nie mehr miteinander sprechen, nie mehr miteinander streiten, nie mehr miteinander lachen würden. Darüber zu reden, würde er im Moment kaum ertragen können.

„Hier, Herr Thiel.“

„Danke.“ Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Der heiße Kaffee tat ihm gut, auch wenn er schon deutlich schmackhaftere zu sich genommen hatte.

Sie tranken ihren Kaffee und warteten weiterhin. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand im weißen Kittel in ihre Richtung lief, schoss sein Puls augenblicklich in die Höhe. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht mehr allzu lange warten müssen.


End file.
